


AAAAAAAAA

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Unfinished, i guess, referenced unsympathetic patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: “did it hurt? when you split?”The room seemed to turn cold as the words escaped Thomas’ lips. it was an innocent enough questionhey so i have like 2000000 unfinished fics because Depression so I'm just gonna post some. feel free to continue them if you so desire !!!!!!!!
Series: unfinished fics for shits n giggles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754080
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	AAAAAAAAA

“did it hurt? when you split?”

The room seemed to turn cold as the words escaped Thomas’ lips. it was an innocent enough question but it still hurt _.  _ Roman knew that Thomas was going to ask about it sooner or later after his brother crashed a video or five, but just because he knew it would happen didnt mean he  _ wanted _ it to. That he was  _ ready  _ to. But this was Thomas; Thomas needed to know. 

“I, uh, felt like I was suffocating.” Roman paused to take a shaky breath, gripping at his pants for  _ something  _ to hold. “It was a slow process. I don’t remember how long it took but I remember that. It felt like I was getting slowly ripped apart, limb by limb, organ by organ. Like if someone was peeling a banana and Remus and I were the skin—“ a weak smile crept onto his face from the metaphor before falling into a frown again. “—I couldn't see or hear or move on my own for a while. My thoughts whre jumbled and mixed with Remus’ and the Kings. I wanted to stay and leave at the same time. With everything changing all the time it became practically impossible to breathe sometimes. I didnt know what was happening. I thought I was going to die, honestly. Over time my senses started to develop again. My hearing came first. I heard footsteps and people talking but the worst was the screaming. I heard Remus scream in anguish for hours on end. I do believe that it was that - the days of screaming - that broke him.” 

Roman wondered, to himself, that if it were him who could speak and Remus who could hear, if he too would have screamed in agony. Would Roman have been the one to go mad from all the screaming, isolation, and pain that came with feeling yourself getting torn in two from the inside out?

“Roman.” it was a quiet whisper “Im sorry, I didn’t know. Im sorry for asking. Heck, im sorry for causing you and Remus that pain.  _ Please  _ forgive me.” Thomas looked like he was about to cry as he stood in the middle of the mostly empty room. He looked small and  _ scared  _ and  _ sad.  _

“Forgive you? Why would I forgive  _ you _ ? Thomas,’ he paused to think about what to say, “ _ You  _ didn’t do anything. It wasnt you who forced the split. I promise, it wasn't you. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn't do. That isnt fair to yourself or-’ he stopped himself. “Or the person that did cause it.”

  
  


Patton rose up swiftly and unprompted. “Thomas are you okay, kiddo?”

Roman panicked for a moment before putting on his show-stopping grin. “We’re fine, padre! We were just talking, thats all! Nothing to worry about.”

“Well I think if thats the case it should be easy sharing what you were talking about!”

Roman looked over to Thomas


End file.
